Preludios
by Doritas
Summary: Sin spoilers! Otro fic de tridjia. los días anteriores a la boda de Bill y Fleur, últimos preparativos y dos amigos... que saben que son más que amigos...Ahora sólo falta que se lo digan entre ellos.Rhr 100 por 100


**Aquí dejo otro oneshot de Ron y Hermione. NO tiene spoilers, es una historia de cómo me imagino yo la continuación desde lo d´jó el principe mestizo.**

**Espero que os guste y agradecería que quienes dejéis review no comentéis nada acerca del septimo libro, ya que no me lo he leido.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, si algo de esto me preteneciera, ya sabría como acaba todo¿no?**

**Agradecimientos a mis dos betas favoritas, Trinity e Ibi, que me dicen todas las criticas que se les ocurren sin tapujos(pero en plan bien, e?).**

* * *

**Preludios**

--ooo---

Preludio nº1: De espinas y pecas

Una, dos, tres, lazada.

Una, dos, tres, lazada.

Como si se tratara de una cadena de fabricación en serie, Hermione coge una rosa roja, una blanca y otra roja para luego atarlas con un lazo blanco satinado. Una vez hecho esto, se lo pasa a Ginny, que se ocupa de rociarlas con una poción preparada específicamente para que no se ajen. Y vuelta a empezar. Roja, blanca, roja y lazo. A estas alturas el movimiento le sale de manera automática. Cuando Fleur les pidió que hicieran los ramilletes que se les regalarán a las invitadas, ni supieron negarse. Y ya llevan dos horas haciendo lo mismo.

Por la ventana abierta del comedor llegan risas masculinas. Aunque no tiene ni idea de qué es tan divertido. Se supone que están desgnomizando el jardín.

Hermione fuerza la vista intentando mirar de reojo. Es una bobada, pero por algún motivo no quiere que Ginny la vea cotillear. Fuera, en el jardín, cuatro de los hermanos Weasley y Harry están adecentando el césped. Cortando las malas hierbas, echando a los gnomos y colocando unas enormes macetas repletas de flores donde la señora Weasley les ha indicado.

De repente, algo que la pilla con la guardia baja se cuela por sus retinas. Siente que se sonroja y gira el cuello con tanto ímpetu que podría haberse lesionado.

Ron sin camiseta.

No es para tanto, se dice a sí misma, al fin y al cabo hace un sol de justicia y le ha parecido que George (o tal vez fuera Fred) también llevaba el torso al descubierto.

Ron sin camiseta.

Ron _sin_ camiseta.

-¡Ay! –como quejándose de la presión excesiva que Hermione ejerce sobre ellas, una espina se le ha clavado en el dedo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Ginny levantando la mirada.

-Na... nada –pero aún nota como el rostro le arde.

Cuando, un cuarto de hora más tarde, los chicos irrumpen en la sala, Hermione mira de reojo a tiempo para ver a Ron pasarse la camiseta por la cabeza para volver a ponérsela. Sólo llega a ver un estomago repleto de pecas.

---ooo---

Preludio nº 2: De bailes y pisotones

Aunque la música que suena es relajada y lenta, tiene la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta tensión acumulada en los hombros y en el cuello. Pero es que se siente ridículo. Mantiene la vista fija en un punto de la pared contraria, negándose a mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos, que están alineados junto a él. Y eso que sabe que ellos están igualmente incómodos.

Es absurdo, pero a su madre no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que asegurarse de que sus hijos aprendan a bailar un vals para el día de la boda. Y ahí están los Weasley, en una fila de cabezas pelirrojas a excepción de la de Harry, que no ha sido lo suficientemente rápido como para inventar una excusa.

Una mirada rápida le basta para percibir que tanto Charlie, como los gemelos o su amigo tienen una expresión que sugiere que les han condenado al patíbulo. Y Bill, sentado en un sillón, les observa con una sonrisa burlona y algo lobuna. Él ya ha pasado por eso, durante las dos últimas noches Fleur ha sufrido sus pisotones mientras le intentaba enseñas los entresijos de un baile francés. Ahora es cuando le toca divertirse.

Su madre se ha colocado frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda. Con su brazo derecho rodea un cuerpo inexistente mientras el derecho está más erguido y su mano parece estrechar la de un compañero de baile invisible.

-¡Vamos¿A qué esperáis? –pregunta por encima del hombro en dirección a los cinco chicos.

-A que la tierra me trague de un momento a otro –masculla George en un murmullo mientras los demás imitan la postura de la señora Weasley a regañadientes.

Paso a la derecha, paso a la izquierda, un, dos, tres. Paso a la derecha, paso a la izquierda, un, dos, tres. Los cuatro hermanos y Harry se mueven por el comedor con torpeza, como en una parodia de la marcha de un ejercito.

Ron mira de reojo los pies de Harry, intentando descubrir como el pie que un segundo antes estaba detrás ha pasado de repente delante. Pero resulta ser todo un misterio y las piernas se le hacen un lio.

-Será mejor que ensayemos por parejas –murmura su madre al cabo de cinco minutos se tropezones y traspies. Los cinco se miran alarmados mientras ella los coloca de dos en dos y Ron se encuentra frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

-Ni sueñes con que haga de chica –susurra.

Pero las protestas caen en saco roto, y al cabo de un rato Harry y él se turnan los papeles de la pareja, girando y moviendo los pies sin ninguna gracia.

Y, precisamente en el momento en el que su madre le está indicando que no puede agarrar a Harry como si fuera un saco de patatas, su olfato percibe algo fresco que reconoce al instante y que hace que las puntas de sus orejas enrojezcan. Reconocería el aroma en cualquier lugar, al fin y al cabo, pasó un buen rato escogiéndolo un par de Navidades atrás.

Es lo que le faltaba.

No quiere ni mirar, pero el sonrojo y el ceño fruncido de Harry le hacen pensar que Hermione debe de estar acompañada por Ginny. Gira la cabeza por encima de su hombro y las ve sentadas en los sillones más cercanos a Bill. Ginny mira con la boca abierta, como si no lograra comprender como sus hermanos pueden tener semejante falta de ritmo. Ella en cambio está medio escondida tras un libro, aunque Ron juraría que acaba de apartar la mirada y que trata de ocultar una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se ha trenzado el pelo para apartárselo del rostro y, antes de que Harry le haga girar sobre sí mismo, vislumbra el hueco de la clavícula, los hombros redondos y la curva del cuello perdiéndose en la camiseta de tirantes. El calor le bombea en la cara a Ron y está convencido de que lo humillante de la situación no es el único motivo.

Durante los siguientes minutos apenas si dirige la mirada en esa dirección un par de veces, las suficientes como para percibir que Hermione no ha pasado la página desde que ha llegado y que sus ojos parecen seguir los pasos de Ron, entrecerrándose levemente cuando el chico se equivoca.

Por suerte, su madre parece haber decidido que George es el que necesita más práctica; porque, para horror, del chico, le ha tomado como pareja y le tiene muy sujeto por la mano al tiempo que le hace mover un pie detrás de otro.

Los otros cuatro se apresuran a alejarse del alcance de la señora Weasley y Ron se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tresillo de Ginny.

-Has estado genial, Ron –murmura Bill con una mueca muy similar a la de los gemelos cuando tienen un mente alguna travesura.

-Cierra el pico –las puntas de sus orejas continúan rojas y sus ojos siguen los pies de George como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-No, en serio, mañana las invitadas harán cola ante ti para que las saques a bailar –la sonrisa de Bill se acentúa sin darse cuenta de que Hermione se hunde un poco en su sillón.

-No cuentes conmigo entre ellas, Ron –suelta Ginny mientras le da unas palmaditas jocosas en el hombro-, les tengo demasiado cariño a mis pies.

-Muy graciosos, pero tengo ninguna intención de bailar absolutamente nada el día de la boda –susurra por lo bajo sin apartar la vista de los pies de su madre y de George.

Lo cierto es que se le había pasado por la cabeza el invitarla a ella a bailar, pero la intentona de esta tarde le ha disuadido. Sin embargo, en lo que resta de tarde, no se atreve a mirar en su dirección para comprobar si ha dejado de esconderse tras su libro o no.

---ooo---

Preludio nº3: De zapatos y tensiones

Ha sido como abrir la caja de Pandora. La curiosidad ha podido con él y, al abrirla, se ha desatado el caos. Fuera, a su alrededor, no se percibe, todo sigue igual, pero en su interior todo bulle, los pensamientos se interrumpen unos a otros y la imaginación ha echado a volar.

Todo por abrir una caja de cartón en cuya tapa alguien ha escrito las letras que forman ese nombre. Ese que hace que gire la cabeza cada vez que alguien lo pronuncia, para ver si está ahí.

No debería haberla abierto. Lo único que le ha pedido su madre es que suba los paquetes que han llegado para Hermione al cuarto de su hermana.

"Eres un entrometido".

Con el pulgar y el índice agarra el fino tacón, con cuidado, como si pensara que fuera a explotar si lo mueve demasiado rápido. Observa atentamente la forma inclinada para el arco del pie y el borde superior que, una vez colocado en su sitio, debe acariciar el tobillo.

"Ron, eres gilipollas, sólo son zapatos".

Sí, sólo son zapatos, pero no tienen nada que ver con los de cordones del uniforme o con las zapatillas de deporte con las que está acostumbrado a verla.

Sólo son zapatos, pero supone algo completamente desconocido para él. Algo completamente femenino que hace que a su mente acudan imágenes de piernas largas y morenas. Imágenes en las que los calcetines hasta la rodilla desaparecen y son sustituidos por esos zapatos que muestran unos tobillos finos, los cuales dan paso a unas piernas torneadas, las rodillas y después...

Ron cierra de golpe la caja de los zapatos, respira un par de veces y coge todas las bolsas para subirlas a la habitación de Ginny. Cuanto más lejos esté de esos zapatos, mejor. No quiere volver a imaginarse las piernas de Hermione. Ni las piernas ni nada. Bueno, no es que no quiera, sino que no debe.

Comienza a subirlas escaleras de su casa y rápidamente llega al primer descansillo, frente a una puerta con una placa metálica en la que se lee "Ginevra".

Sujetando todas las bolsas precariamente con una sola mano, acerca la otra a la puerta para llamar con los nudillos. Pero la deja suspendida en el aire por dos motivos diferentes.

El primero es que se acaba de percatar de que la puerta ya está entreabierta, algo que se confirma cuando por el resquicio de luz vislumbra las mismas piernas que hace un momento importunaban su serenidad balanceándose en el aire desde el borde del escritorio, junto a un vaso. Sólo que en esta ocasión no hay ni calcetines ni tacones, sino unos pies descalzos y unos pantalones vaqueros que quedan un poco por encima de la rodilla. Y él lo prefiere así.

El segundo motivo por el que no ha llamado a la puerta es que acaba de escuchar su propio nombre en boca de su hermana.

-Déjalo ya¿quieres? –sólo ve sus piernas, pero Hermione suena exasperada. El vaso que hay junto a sus muslos desaparece de su campo de visión cuando la chica lo coge.

-Vale, como quieras –la voz de Ginny llega desde el otro lado de la habitación-. Sólo digo que, por mucho que lo neguéis, entre tú y mi hermano hay tensión sexual.

El sonido que llega desde dentro del dormitorio le hace pensar que Hermione acaba de escupir lo que sea que contenga el vaso y casi agradece las toses de su amiga, ya que al oír lo que ha oído, ha pegado un respingo y ha trastabillado hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados.

Y, olvidándose de a qué iba, ignorando que lleva todos los bártulos de Hermione para la boda, se apresura a subir al siguiente piso antes de que alguien le vea ahí.

Cuando por fin alcanza la puerta de su habitación, con las palabras de su hermana resonando en su cabeza, choca contra Harry, que acaba de salir.

-¿Dónde te has metid...¿ Te encuentras bien?

-Toma –sin demasiados miramientos coloca en brazos de Harry todas las bolsas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Dáselo a Hermione¿quieres? Lo han mandado por correo.

-Pero... –Harry mira desconcertado como su amigo da media vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras-¿dónde vas tú?

Ron se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de responder, sin siquiera levantar la vista del suelo:

-Hace calor¿no? Necesito... necesito una ducha fría.

---ooo---

Preludio nº4: De visitas inoportunas

Han aparecido de repente, un día antes de la boda, para alborozo de Fleur e irritación del resto de las mujeres que habitan en la Madriguera esos días.

¿Y ellos?

Están encantados, por supuesto. No hay más que verles la cara cada vez que una melena rubia aparece por la puerta o un fuerte acento francés llega a sus oídos.

Ginny y Hermione se limitan a dar media vuelta y largarse cada vez que, al hablar con alguno de ellos, perciben que su mirada contempla algo más allá del hombro de ellas mientras la mandíbula se les desencaja lentamente.

La señora Weasley, sin embargo, lleva todo el día dándole pescozones a sus hijos mientras les pide entre dientes que se comporten.

Por suerte, las tres primas de Fleur se alojarán en el hotel del pueblo. Es un alivio, porque Hermione no se cree capaz de seguir escuchando conversaciones sin sentido durante la cena, en las que los chicos se limiten a contestar con monosílabos mientras intentan acertar a meter el tenedor en la boca.

Sólo tienen que soportar tres horas más hasta que anochezca y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Poco después de comer, Hermione acompaña a los Weasley y a Harry al jardín. Sólo les falta colocar unas enredaderas a lo largo del porche para que el jardín esté perfecto para el día siguiente.

Hermione sube a una escalera y murmura el encantamiento que hace que la planta crezca, retorciéndose y enlazándose con la celosía.

-Así quedará perfecto –admira Ginny desde debajo con los brazos en las caderas.

Hermione sonríe para sí misma, satisfecha y asciende unos pocos peldaños más en la escalera de mano. Hojas verdes brotan por arte de magia y Hermione observa como una flor crece y se abre ante sus ojos a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo normal.

En otra escalera, Fred se dedica a decorar el otro extremo de la celosía. Todo es tranquilidad en el jardín. Por primera vez en lo que llevan de día, el aire no está plagado de risas femeninas histéricas. Fleur se ha quedado en su habitación rodeada de sus primas para enseñarles el vestido que lucirá mañana.

Hermione sube unos pocos peldaños más y agradece el silencio.

Pero, claro, no podía durar demasiado y de repente unas risitas llegan desde la ventana abierta del segundo piso, seguidas de unos "ohhs" y palabras en francés de admiración

Automáticamente, cuatro cabezas giran en esa dirección con cara de atontamiento. Hermione chasquea la lengua y se apresura a bajar los peldaños de la escalera, porque Ron camina en dirección hacia ella con la cabeza girada sin enterarse de nada más. Cuando alcanza el suelo, el chico apenas si está a un metro de la escalera, pero lejos de detenerle, Hermione se queda mirando como se choca en la frente contra la madera de uno de los peldaños.

Cuando los ojos de Ron vuelven a enfocar correctamente, mira, aturdido, a su alrededor y descubre el semblante burlón y desdeñoso de Hermione.

-Será mejor que te des prisa en bajar a tu hermano de ahí arriba, antes de que tenga un accidente –Hermione señala por encima del hombro de Ron a Fred, que ha soltado las manos de la escalera y extiende los brazos en dirección a la casa, como si quisiera abrazar algo al tiempo que mantiene el equilibrio precariamente.

Y, sin mirar atrás, Ginny y Hermione se dirigen hacia la casa, demasiado aburridas del comportamiento de los chicos como para seguir soportándolo.

---ooo---

Preludio nº5: De manchas de última hora

Harry acaba de salir al jardín al oír la voz de Ginny por las escaleras. Ron no tiene ninguna intención de lidiar entre ellos, porque cree comprender la postura de ambos. Aunque el evitarse deliberadamente tampoco le parece la mejor solución. Supone que a lo largo de la jornada que les espera, tarde o temprano tendrán que dirigirse la palabra.

Y con la escabullida de Harry, Ron se ha quedado sólo en la cocina intentando desesperadamente hacer desaparecer una mancha que todavía no sabe cómo ha llegado a su túnica de gala nueva. Aunque tiene alguna sospecha de que una palmadita propinada por Fred en su espalda sin venir a cuento tiene algo que ver... O eso, o ha apoyado el hombro en algún sitio...

No quiere ni pensar en lo que dirá (o mejor dicho, lo que gritará) su madre si descubre ese estropicio en la túnica a diez minutos de que comience la ceremonia.

Pero no tiene ni idea de qué conjuro puede ayudarle y Harry es todavía peor que él en lo que a hechizos domésticos se refiere. Así que sólo se le ha ocurrido meter la parte sucia debajo del chorro del fregadero.

Unos tacones bajan apresuradamente por las escaleras y Ron se gira, quedando de espaldas al fregadero y con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro que no logra esconder. Su mente busca una excusa plausible.

Pero los zapatos que aparecen en su campo de visión no son los de su madre, aunque los reconoce al instante. Ni tampoco son de su madre las piernas que le siguen.

De repente, el desastre de su túnica no tiene importancia.

Hermione suelta el bajo de la túnica que ha estado sujetando para no tropezar por las escaleras en cuanto pisa el suelo de la cocina y mira a su alrededor hasta dar con lo que busca. Sólo cuando coge el ramo de novia que descansa en un aparador se percata de la presencia de Ron, que no ha apartado la mirada de ella. La túnica, granate y sin mangas, tiene una hilera de diminutos botones a lo largo de la espalda, desde el escote en pico hasta las caderas, donde el vestido deja de ser ceñido para caer con elegancia a lo largo de las piernas.

–Ron –la ve apartarse un mechón rebelde que ha escapado de su moño-. ¡Deberías estar fuera con los demás! –Los ojos castaños van de arriba abajo, de la camisa a los pantalones-. ¿Dónde está tu túnica?

-Yo... –lanzando una mirada hacia el tramo de escaleras, concluye la frase en susurro casi inaudible- he tenido un accidente.

-¿Qué? –Hermione se acerca a él y mira dentro del fregadero. Está más alta de lo normal gracias a los zapatos y, mientras se acerca la túnica manchada a los ojos intentando hallar una solución, Ron vislumbra tres pequeños lunares en la parte posterior del cuello, en la orilla donde el pelo castaño comienza a ocultar la piel. Una fuerza desconocida prácticamente le ordena que hunda el rostro en ese cuelo, pero una voz que caracolea escaleras abajo le hace apartarse de golpe:

-¿Hermione¿No encuentras el ramo? Ahora bajo a buscarlo.

Otro par de pies empiezan a bajar por las escaleras y Ron mira suplicante a la chica. Hermione suelta la túnica, que vuelve a chapotear en el agua y agarra de nuevo el ramo de flores blancas.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, ahora mismo lo subo –los pasos se detienen y vuelven a subir para alivio de los dos. Hermione gira sobre sí misma para encarar a Ron y retrocede un paso con un respingo, como si no esperase estar tan cerca-. Tú espérame aquí –indica en un murmullo.

Sólo han pasado tres minutos cuando Hermione vuelve a aparecer en la cocina.

-He convencido a tu madre para que Fleur salga mejor por la puerta de la sala –rápidamente, se acerca al fregadero-. Nadie pasará por aquí. Pero la ceremonia está a punto de empezar... Ron¿dónde diablos te has apoyado?

Ron sonríe al oírla maldecir, pero al ver su entrecejo, se pone serio.

-¿Se te ocurre algo con lo que arreglarlo? No sé qué puede ser eso...

-No lo sé, Ron, no lo sé... –Hermione gruñe por lo bajo-. Ni siquiera sé porqué te ayudo...

La mirada de Ron viaja por la cocina en busca de la solución y de repente sus ojos se detienen en un libro.

-¿Y esto? Puede que tu amor platónico nos ayude...–añade con sorna, acercándole a la chica un libro de pastas doradas en cuya portada aparece un mago rubio sonriente.

Sin contestar al comentario, Hermione le arranca el tomo de las manos y pasa las hojas, frenética. Poco después una sonrisa de alivio aparece en su rostro:

-Ya está –sus ojos vuelan por las instrucciones antes de sacar la varita de un bolsillo escondido entre los pliegues de la falda. En un susurro, la chica pronuncia unas palabras ininteligibles y con un resplandor azulado, la túnica brilla mientras la mancha desaparece.

Ron suelta el aire que, sin saberlo, ha estado conteniendo, y le sonríe a Hermione en señal de agradecimiento. Con un nuevo hechizo, la túnica está completamente seca y Ron se la coloca al tiempo que Hermione deja el libro en una estantería.

Ron está abrochando los botones frontales de la túnica cuando unas manos impacientes apartan las suyas para poner adecuadamente los cuellos de la camisa y terminar de atar los botones restantes. Sin decir nada, Ron la deja hacer, hasta que Hermione se separa un par de metros y entrecierra los ojos, evaluando el resultado.

Ron intuye que está aprobado, porque acto seguido Hermione le agarra del brazo y prácticamente le arrastra hacia la puerta:

-Vamos.

-Hermione... –intenta detenerla Ron.

-Ahora no, tenemos prisa-

-Hermione, espera...

Pero la chica no le hace caso y abre la puerta de un tirón. De golpe, los rostros de cerca de un centenar de personas se giran en su dirección.

-Pero¿no veníamos a la boda de otro de nuestros hermanos? –pregunta Fred en dirección a George en un susurro lo suficientemente alto.

-Es lo que intentaba decirte... –masculla Ron por lo bajo-. Se suponía que por esta puerta tenía que salir Fleur...

Hermione suelta el brazo de Ron como si le quemara y Ron la ve alejarse hasta su asiento junto a Harry. Haciéndoles un gesto a los gemelos, el chico se sienta junto a ellos e ignora las preguntas acerca de dónde se había metido.

---ooo---

Preludio nº 6: De cartas sin enviar

Ha pasado una hora desde la última vez que la ha visto. Algunos invitados ya se están retirando, sobre todo por culpa de la tormenta que les ha sorprendido en medio del baile.

Mira a su alrededor y le parece ver un destello granate a lo lejos, en el linde del bosque que llega hasta el cobertizo de la Madriguera. Esquivando disimuladamente a la tía Muriel, que se está despidiendo de todos sus sobrinos, se aleja de la gente en dirección al bosque.

Ron se acerca a ella lentamente. Todavía no está seguro de que haya notado su presencia. Está sentada, apoyada en el tronco de un enorme árbol. Los zapatos están tirados de mala manera no muy lejos de ella, y en su regazo descansa un pergamino húmedo y enrollado.

-¿Hermione?

La joven se gira bruscamente, sobrecogida, y Ron se lleva la peor sorpresa del día al descubrir su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-Pero... ¿qué...? –balbucea aterrado-. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se pone en pie con presteza, pasándose las manos por los ojos. El recogido del pelo se ha desmoronado a causa del peso que el cabello ha cogido por la lluvia. La tela del vestido, empapada, se le enreda en las piernas, impidiendo que pueda moverse con comodidad; por lo que se apoya con una mano en el tronco, al tiempo que aparta la mirada de su amigo.

Ron la observa con impotencia, sin saber qué es lo que ocurre. Pero retira la mirada cuando nota que ella trata por todos los medios de disimular el llanto. Sus ojos se detienen en el pergamino que ha quedado arrugado entre la hierba y se agacha para recogerlo. Está reblandecido por las gotas de agua. Aun así, Hermione lo acepta cuando se lo tiende y lo retuerce entre las manos, dando la impresión de que intenta controlar los sollozos que agitan sus hombros. A Ron le asusta verla así. En los últimos días, desde que volvieron de Hogwarts en realidad, Hermione ha estado más callada y taciturna. Puede que haya recibido malas noticias de su casa.

Los minutos se suceden sin que ninguno de los dos hable. Él siente que en cierto modo está invadiendo su intimidad y no sabe si debería quedarse o marcharse. Ella, en cambio, mantiene la cabeza agachada, recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración. Finalmente, Ron no puede seguir mordiéndose la lengua.

-¿Hermione? –repite en voz baja-. Dime qué te sucede.

Los ojos castaños le miran por primera vez. Están hinchados y enrojecidos, pero Ron los reconoce tras el brillo de las lágrimas. Y, bajo todo eso, descubre un miedo cerval.

-Soy incapaz de enviarla –murmura ella al fin con voz nasal. De repente vuelve a sentir la carta mojada entre los dedos, como si Hermione quisiera deshacerse de ella cuanto antes. Algo en su cabeza le dice a Ron que en ese momento no es lo más acertado una broma sobre que no cree que Krum necesite consuelo por no haber sido invitado a la boda. Contempla el rollo de papel. No se le ocurre qué puede contener esa carta para que Hermione se desespere tanto por no poder enviarla. Tiene la sensación de que algo se le escapa. La tinta se ha deslizado a lo largo de las letras, dejándolas ilegibles.

-Iremos a buscar a Pig.

Hermione niega con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-Es para mis padres –el susurro es tembloroso, pero la música de la fiesta queda lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ron no se pierda ni una palabra-. Pero no me atrevo a enviarla –un nuevo sollozo la convulsiona y oculta la cara entre las manos-. No me atrevo.

Ron se acerca un poco más, duda, y finalmente extiende una mano hasta el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué no te atrev...? –Ron cada vez comprende menos-. Espera un segundo, Hermione... ¿Qué pone en esa carta¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarles? –ella niega con la cabeza, intentando musitar algo, pero los hipidos no se lo permiten-. Tranquilízate. Sabes que puedes contármelo¿verdad?

Se siente algo aliviado cuando ve que esta vez mueve la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. Él no es el adecuado para esto, él no es el más apropiado para dar consejos ni para consolar a nadie. Sólo sabe que quiere que Hermione deje de llorar y se tranquilice. Reconfortarla. Verla en esa situación se le hace insoportable y la atrae hacia sí para abrazarla. Poco a poco, el cuerpo que tiene entre los brazos va relajándose.

-No les he contado nada –la voz suena apagada desde la pechera de su camisa, Ron casi no se atreve a preguntar qué es lo que no les ha contado-. Me daba miedo contárselo en casa... –el llanto vuelve a adueñarse de ella y Ron la estrecha con más fuerza-. Nunca me lo han echado en cara... pero yo sé que piensan que no paso en casa el tiempo suficiente. Apenas unos meses al año... Quiero ayudar a Harry, de verdad que quiero. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que tengo que marcharme a una guerra que ellos no comprenden y que no puedo decirles cuándo volveré? Ni siquiera... ni siquiera puedo decir si volveré.

Ron siente un escalofrío cuando la oye decir eso y la obliga a mirarle sujetándole el rostro con las manos.

-Hermione, no digas eso. No vuelvas a decirlo.

Ella mueve la cabeza entre sus manos, soltándose y negando:

-Pero sabes que es cierto, Ron, lo sabes. No voy a dejar que Harry vaya solo, he aceptado el peligro que vamos a correr, pero no puedo explicárselo a ellos. No pude contárselo en casa. Además, sabía que si lo contaba pronto era posible que de algún modo contactaran con tus padres, y todo el plan habría fracasado. Peor ahora me parece mil veces peor explicarlo por carta... No dejo de pensar en lo que sentirán cuando la lean... Lo he hecho fatal... –el pelirrojo nota que la humedad del vestido va traspasando su propia ropa. Sin aflojar el brazo derecho del cuerpo que se apoya contra el suyo; con la mano izquierda aparta el pelo mojado de la cara de ella. Comprende a su amiga. Él también siente que el estómago se le encoge de una manera dolorosa cuando está con su familia. Incluso, cuando hoy ha decidido bailar con su madre entre los demás invitados, ha tenido la sensación de que era una despedida silenciosa por su parte.

-Tanto tus padres como los míos comprenderán que hemos hecho lo correcto. Cuando mañana nos vayamos, comprenderán...

-Lo sé... pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en ello –la voz no es más que un gemido-. No puedo dejar de pensar que lo último de lo que hablé con mi madre fue acerca de este vestido, algo tan trivial... Tenemos mil conversaciones pendientes... –Mientras Ron nota una fuerza invisible oprimiendo su garganta en un nudo, la barbilla de Hermione vuelve a temblar, incontrolable. Aferrándose a la túnica de Ron con los dedos, hunde el semblante en la base de su cuello. Las siguientes palabras llegan ahogadas-: Diecisiete años no son suficientes. No lo han sido.

Ron nunca llegará a saber qué palabras salen de su boca en estos momentos, inconexas, asustadas, susurrantes. Sólo recordará pronunciarlas en el oído de Hermione, al tiempo que la realidad que ha estado evitando desde que Harry desveló el contenido de la profecía le golpea con fuerza. Y siente dos brazos rodeándole el cuello y atrayéndole a ese cuerpo mojado y que tirita y que parece querer fundirse en él en busca de consuelo. Los ojos le escuecen. Algo le oprime el pecho. Y sólo puede desquitarse abrazándola con más fuerza que nunca.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separan apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarse.

-Escucha lo que vamos a hacer –Ron contempla los iris marrones y brillantes que se abren a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando-. No tienes porqué mandar esa carta. Déjame terminar –se adelanta al ver que Hermione quiere interrumpirle-. Mañana, antes de que salgamos con Harry hacia el Valle de Godric, nos apareceremos en tu casa, tu y yo. Bueno, eso si quieres que te acompañe. Te esperaré fuera mientras les dices todo lo que les quieras explicar y volveremos a la Madriguera para acompañar a Harry. Iremos donde tengamos que ir, Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y volveremos –Hermione le observa con tanta atención que se siente absorbido por ella. La voz se le quiebra por un instante, pero continúa hablando-. Volveremos. ¿Acaso crees que voy a permitir que Harry deje plantada a Ginny? –un sonido parecido a una risa escapa de los labios de Hermione-. Además, tú tienes que dedicarte a poner en jaque al Ministerio a favor de los derechos delos elfos –con el pulgar enjuaga la última lágrima de la mejilla de la joven. Sabe que no puede prometer nada, y está seguro de que ella también lo sabe, pero quiere convencerla y convencerse. Lo necesita. Necesita saber que habrá algo que les estará esperando-. Volveremos.

Con un suspiro, Hermione cierra los ojos y su semblante parece relajarse de repente. Agotado, Ron apoya la barbilla en su nariz, apenas un roce. Y con los labios dibuja los párpados, cálidos y palpitantes. Un nuevo suspiro por parte de la chica le hace sonreír. Se aparta un poco para observarla y su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente. Hay algo en lo que ve que anula su sonrisa y que activa todo lo demás. No sabría describirlo. Tal vez serenidad. Belleza. Pasión.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Todo reflejado en el rostro de Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza levemente inclinada y la boca entreabierta en un amago de sonrisa.

Con dedos torpes aparta algunas horquillas. Ella permanece quieta. Acerca su rostro al de ella y lo recorre con la nariz, con los labios, acariciando las mejillas, la frente y las sienes. No contaba con esto. Claro que por su cabeza había pasado la idea de besarla, pero no ese día y, desde luego, no en esa situación. La pregunta de si besarla tras esa conversación es lo adecuado se cuela por su mente.

-Yo... –empieza, sin saber qué decir.

Hermione abre los ojos de golpe, como si el momento se hubiera estropeado. Y Ron se arrepiente de haber abierto la bocaza. Se siente escrutado por ella, que sólo pronuncia unas palabras:

-No siempre es un juego, Ron.

Y él no sabe si continúa hablando de los horcruxes, si esta vez es refiere Lavender o si con esas palabras quiere darle entender que no quiere que siga adelante si no está seguro de lo que siente.

Puede que hable de todo eso a la vez.

Reflexionando, Asiente con la cabeza, mientras miles de imágenes y recuerdos desfilan con velocidad por su mente. Horas y horas junto a una chimenea de la Sala Común, con las llamas iluminando el rostro que ahora tiene frente a él; discusiones estúpidas; rondas de prefectos y un horrible sentimiento de soledad al comprender que salir con Lavender no había aplacado sus celos.

-Hace tiempo que no lo es –responde al cabo de un rato. Y el rostro de Hermione se ilumina suavemente a pesar de los ojos hinchados y los regueros que desdibujan el discreto maquillaje. Pero espera, paciente. Da la sensación de que ella no va a dar ningún paso más.

Tal vez, piensa Ron, al vez es hora de que sea él quien dé el siguiente paso. Ella le invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn. Siempre ha sido ella la que ha demostrado la poca iniciativa que ha habido entre los dos, dando palos a ciegas. Siempre ha sido él el que ha metido la pata con sus celos, su cabezonería y sus errores. Exceptuando cierto ataque de unos canarios enloquecidos.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea hora de que él lo solucione.

Contempla los ojos castaños a medida que se acerca, y sólo los entrecierra cuando la imagen se vuelve borrosa. La respiración de Hermione le acaricia. Apenas ha rozado sus labios cuando un súbito estallido les hace apartarse y mirar en dirección a la Madriguera, alarmados.

Pero sólo son los Maguifuegos Weasley, que iluminan el jardín con explosiones de colores. Aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo se entremezclan con los chisporroteos de los fuegos artificiales.

Hermione ríe entredientes y con una mano busca la suya y entrelaza los dedos con los de él. Sin soltarle, la chica se agacha para coger los zapatos del suelo y después se dirige hacia el bosque, tirando de él mientras se adentra en la espesura. Ron, dócil, la sigue.

Unos pasos más adelante, cuando Ron ya no puede ver la casa entre las ramas, Hermione se detiene y se gira. La mano que sujeta la suya asciende por su brazo hasta el cuello y se enreda en el pelo pelirrojo. El chico se estremece al ver la decisión en su mirada y agacha la cabeza cuando nota que está poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarle.

Es suave, es cálida, es firme, pero, sobre todo, es Hermione y Ron siente que su cuerpo flaquea durante un instante antes de estrecharla por la cintura para sentir su cuerpo mientras se besan.

Los zapatos deben de haber caído, olvidados, en la hierba, porque Ron siente que las yemas de los dedos de la otra mano delinean su mandíbula. Nota que la boca de Hermione se abre bajo la suya con torpeza, como una invitación que se apresura a aceptar, obligándose a sí mismo a no precipitarse. Porque, de entre las muchas sensaciones que le provoca esa situación, una de ellas es de una ternura desconocida para él hasta entonces hacia ese cuerpo más pequeño y de mente fuerte que en ocasiones, como ha podido comprobar hace poco, se derrumba.

Las caricias, tímidas y fuera de su alcance hasta entonces, se suceden. La espalda de Hermione resulta suave bajo su tacto, y es entonces cuando las manos de ella bajan, extendidas, desde sus hombros, por el pecho, hasta el abdomen. Ron se queda rígido durante un segundo y después se separa con suavidad para besarle el cuello y la clavícula, apartando a su paso el tirante del vestido. Los susurros ininteligibles de ella le llegan al oído y las manos abandonan su estómago para volver a rodear su cuello al tiempo que Hermione se aprieta contra él con un suspiro.

Dos cuerpos que encajan a la perfección. Ron intenta apartar esa idea de su mente al notar la reacción de su cuerpo, pero la visión del rostro de Hermione con los ojos cerrados y los labios más rojos de lo normal no ayuda. Le resulta asombroso todo lo que provoca Hermione en él.

Vuelven a besarse, deseando darle a entender al otro todo lo que sienten, como si fueran conscientes en los tiempos que corren que será difícil volver a disfrutar de un momento como ese. Las manos de Hermione se cuelan por debajo de la túnica, hasta topar con la tela de la camisa y deja correr los dedos por el resquicio que ésta, fuera de la cinturilla del pantalón, ha dejado al descubierto. Ron jadea por el contacto helado de esos dedos y se le escapa el nombre de ella con una voz que nunca había creído poder tener. Hermione le mira por debajo de las pestañas, sorpredida, y se acurruca contra él en busca de cariño.

Cuando se quedan sin aliento se separan nuevamente y Ron la sujeta por los antebrazos al verla tambalearse como si no se sostuviera.

Hermione sonríe y se abraza a sí misma.

-Deberíamos... –su voz suena ronca y Ron vuelve a empezar tras un carraspeo-. Deberías cambiarte de ropa o pillarás una pulmonía. Puede que debamos volver...

-¿Debemos? –Hermione parece aturdida.

Ron le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la cubre con la túnica, repartiéndola entre los dos.

-Entonces... –Hermione se acerca a él buscando calor-¿mañana me acompañarás?

El chico la mira de reojo y todo lo que han hablado vuelve a su mente.

-Sólo si tú quieres que esté.

Mientras comienzan a caminar, Hermione le observa de un modo tan peculiar que Ron está a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le está pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer que estuvieras conmigo? –murmura con voz queda.

Y una amplia sonrisa aparece en el semblante de Ron, pensando que le encanta esa manía de Hermione de decir las cosas con miles de sentidos diferentes, porque con esas palabras acaba de revelarle algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando oír.

**Pues hasta aquí llega este fic. Es más extenso de lo que suelen ser mis oneshot (bueno, del único oneshot que tengo escrito por mí sola), pero espero que se os haya hecho ameno.**

**Y ahora...sí sí sí, no os escabulláis y dadle al go! para darme una alegría!jajaja**

**Hasta el próximo!!!!**

**P.D.: Ya sé que todavía no he contestado a los reviews del anterior oneshot (Jeroglífico), pero prometo contestarlos en breves. Prometido!!!**


End file.
